Home Is Where the Heart Is
by xxchasingdreamsxx
Summary: It's summer time, and So Random! and Mackenzie Falls are going to Sonny's ranch for vacation. They soon find out that someone wants everyone gone; will they be able to make it to the end of the summer? Channy, please read and review! HIATUS.
1. Welcome Back

**Hey guys! I shouldn't start a new story because I'm already working on the third chapter for Under the Moonlight. But I noticed that every time Sonny goes to Wisconsin, it's for a sad reason, so I wanted to try something different instead.**

**Summary: It's summer time, and So Random! and Mackenzie Falls are going to Sonny's ranch for vacation. They soon find out that someone wants everyone gone; will they be able to make it to the end of the summer?**

~*~

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**-Welcome Back-**

I stared longingly at the photograph of my family. It showed my stunning twenty-three year old sister, Stella, who had strikingly similar looks to my father with jet black hair and sparkling green eyes, and then Serena, who was like a mini version of me at five years old. My parents were hand in hand, looking happy as day and I was in the middle with Stella's and my mom's spare arms wrapped around me. Me, their little sunshine girl who made it big in Hollywood.

"Sonny, what're you doing?" I heard Tawni ask from behind me, I put on my best fake smile and turned to one of my closest friends.

"Nothing!" I breathed out, she knew me too well, that my smile was fake, so she tilted her head, looking sympathetically at me.

"Like I really can't see you looking at a picture of your family. I'm sorry you miss them so much Sonny, I really am, but Mr. Condor wants us in his office." I nodded and walked by her side glumly to Condor's office. When we walked in we were greeted by ten pairs of eyes, belonging to the rest of my cast, Mr. Condor, and the cast of Mackenzie Falls.

"Sit down, sit down!" Mr. Condor motioned to two empty seats with our casts and we sat looking nervously at each other. As much as it may pain Tawni to say this I really think she was coming around to being my best friend. "Well, as you know," He started, "every year we send our two best shows on vacation from late May to the end of August for you guys to have some fun while shooting's done for the season. But unfortunately budget cuts in the studio mean that we can't send you all to Bermuda or Paris or some other 'in' place. So this year we've decided to ask you for ideas of some places that are in a reasonable price of our budget." We all blinked at him, afraid to move. "Well go on, discuss!" He barked and we all huddled with our own casts.

Tawni was the first to speak, "You know, every year Mackenzie Falls always goes to the nice five star hotel and we're stuck in Sleep Inn, all because they're the number one show in the studio. It's so sickening that they think we're freaks just because we're funny and they're real actors. This is so frustrating!" She moaned, but then her face perked up looking at me.

"Tawni, are you okay?" I knew that look, she was thinking, like I did!

"Hey Mr. Condor, I have an idea!" Tawni pushed me aside and stepped right in front of the big man himself. I could see her smirking at the cast of Mackenzie Falls, we all laughed as their faces went pale. "Every year Mackenzie Falls goes to the nice five star hotels, while we're stuck at Sleep Inn." She began, repeating herself, "This year we all should get treated equally, and I know of a place that is super cheap!"

"Where is this super cheap place Tawni?" He asked uneasily, though I couldn't blame him. Sometimes Tawni's ideas were a bit too strange or queer.

"Wisconsin!" What?! I looked at the cast of Mackenzie Falls, who were too shocked to speak up. "It's simple." She stated, "Sonny is the new big star and she's super homesick. If she's all sad and homesick, you can't have her trying to do a comedy show, am I right? So if you want to keep up those ratings Sonny's been bringing, why not keep your star happy?"

I decided to pipe in, I for one loved the idea of going back home, and my family meeting all of my friends, oh and Chad. "Mr. Condor, it'd be really cheap, my ranch in Mason is _huge_. There's enough room there to fit the entire studio in there like twenty times. You'd only have to pay for the tickets to Milwaukee and a ride to get to my town. My family would be super happy to have us all there, and I wouldn't have to miss my sister's wedding in August!" I looked up hopefully at Mr. Condor who looked like he was seriously considering it.

"Okay then, it's settled. For vacation you're all going to Sonny's village." He nodded in finality and walked out. My home town Mason wasn't a village, just a population of three hundred, though compared to Los Angeles that _is_ pretty small.

"Oh my gosh Tawni, thank you so much!" I cried, hugging my closest Hollywood friend who was laughing at me. We both smiled smugly at the infuriated cast of Mackenzie Falls. Then I remembered something, "Tawni, there's one tiny thing you should probably know before you explode on me." She looked at me skeptically. "I live in a ranch in Wisconsin, you know the place where you herd cows and raise horses and chickens and pigs?" She nodded, "Well my parents are going to want us to help them out on the farm, so I would bring some durable clothes." I closed my eyes, afraid for what happened next, but nothing did, just silence.

"Cool, I love horses." Tawni said shrugging, "Anyways my manager wants me to get into the roll of a cowgirl for this movie I'm auditioning for next year. Though, from the look on Chad's face, I'm pretty sure he's going to kill you. Well, later Sonny, I can't wait to go to Wisconsin!" She smiled honestly and walked away.

"Sonny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Chad motioned for me to come over. "You see, we real actors don't like the idea of the ranch, or Wisconsin, so we were wondering if you could—"

"No." I interrupted him; did he think I couldn't see what he was doing? He kept trying to get me to look him in the eyes so I would grant his wish. But there was no way I was backing out of this. "Chad, unless you were being the normal jerk you are and not listening to Tawni, I'm homesick, I miss everything about Wisconsin. No visions of Bermuda for you are going to make me back out of this!" I said triumphantly and walked away like Tawni did, I loved victory.

~*~

Turns out my mom was ecstatic to hear I was coming back home for a few months, Stella and Serena kept talking about how much the missed me and couldn't wait to see me and my friends again. As I walked into the large private jet Mr. Condor ordered for us (no wonder there were budget cuts) I couldn't help but squeal inside, I was coming back home! We all sat in down in the seats that formed a circle, I took my seat between Tawni and Chloe, the only one from Mackenzie Falls I could actually stand. I lived in Mason, Wisconsin, a small town (or village as most people call it) of three hundred in Bayfield County. Mason was the closest city to the border between Canada and the United States in the tip top part of Wisconsin, so it got pretty cold there; actually I think the lowest recorded temperature was around negative fifty-five degrees. "Oh my gosh guys, I forgot to tell you!" I completely forgot the wedding while I was babbling on about weather records in Wisconsin, "My sister's having a wedding a few days before we leave, so you know what that means, right?" I smiled, I loved weddings, when I get married I want a beach wedding with a white arch with rose vines covering it. And a petite white, sparkling, flowing gown.

"Does this mean I have to wear a _dress_ Sonny?" Zora asked disgustingly, she was so strange sometimes.

"Zora, it's a wedding." I raised my eyebrows at her and shrugged the comment off, and I turned to Tawni who was busily sketching dress ideas for all of us. It was going to be a long plain ride.

~*~

I was right; the plane ride was like slow never ending torture for me. I was reminiscing on happy times in Wisconsin, (which were _a lot_ of them) and dreaming about the town's annual Fourth of July festival with the bull riding and hunting games, and every year how I just couldn't get the courage to join the Sing Search. The Sing Search was kind of like a talent competition for singers and the winner was crowned Miss Mason, every year I was oh-so close to signing up, but every year I chickened out, afraid I'd get booed off of the stage. I was pretty sure that I was shaking the whole limo ride from Green Bay Airport to my family's ranch.

"Sonny, calm down, you're like a Chihuahua over there." Chad retorted dryly and snickered with Devon and Trevor, while Penelope, Portlyn, and Chloe rolled their eyes at him. I wasn't going to let him put me down, I was in too good of a mood.

My ranch was _large_, I mean really, really large. We owned about half of Mason with the ranch and the mountains. It belonged to my great-great-great-grandfather, who's name was Mason Munroe (hence the town name). There were mares, cows, chicken/roosters/hens, chickens, and pigs. In the summertime the cows grazed lazily in the cattle field, munching on the freshly grown grass, and the pigs stayed in the barn nestling with one another, the pigs who were just born one month ago in April were most likely bumping into the wooden fences, trying to roam around in the open fields. The chickens and hens and roosters were all in their coops _bawk, bawk, bawking_ away. And the prized horses were in there stalls, waiting to be saddled up by one of the hands that we had who were usually out checking and fixing the wooden fences that the pesky deer kept breaking through to get to the grass. Our crops were in full bloom at this time of year with the cornstalks and vegetables slowly prying their way up to the ground.

My twenty-three year old sister, Stella, was usually out helping her fiancé (Woody) breed the horses. They lived in the cutest little cottage together; my sister's garden was probably full of red poppies and yellow and pink tulips. She loved to grow turnips and carrots for the legendary beef stew she made.

The main house was extremely large, I wasn't going to lie about that, it was more like a main mansion, and I was dead serious when I said it could fit Condor Studios twenty times. I knew just where I wanted everyone's rooms to be. My room was the largest of them all, and was connected to another room that was going to belong to Tawni. Chloe would be right across the hall from me, and Penelope's room next to hers. Then Portlyn would have the connecting room to Penelope. Nico was next to Portlyn's (hmm, wonder why) and Grady's across the hall from Nico's room. Trevor's room would be next to Nico's and across from Devon's (who Tawni was like totally in love with, but shh, it's a secret!) And then Chad's would be at the very end of the hallway, far away from me. I honestly wanted to uninvited him, but then I just know he would end up coming, because doing the opposite of what he was told was just how he rolled.

"Sonny, we're here!" Chloe said shaking my shoulder, she rolled down her window and looked at my home; I was back where I belonged, "Whoa, Sonny your house is like five times larger then Chad's!" She exclaimed staring in awe at my house.

"Larger then mine? That's impossible—oh my gosh." Chad's jaw dropped as he stared at my house, it wasn't that special.

I heard a familiar "Sonny?" and jumped out the car to be greeted by my parent's arms. "Hey guys!" I said warmly, then their grip around me tightened, "You guys are choking me." I said laughing (which is really hard to do if you're being hugged to death by you parents who haven't seen you in months.

"Jeez, and I thought my family was clingy." I heard Chad mutter.

"If I do recall Chad, your sister and parents wouldn't let go of you for twenty minutes at the terminal." I shot back, daring him. "Oh, mom and dad let me introduce you to my friends! This is Tawni, Chloe, Zora, Nico, Grady, Portlyn, Penelope, Devon, Trevor, and. . . . Chad." I growled the last part out.

"Okay guys, well c'mon in." My parents beckoned us, and we took our luggage and followed them into my home.

~*~

We all got settled in and introduced to Serena, Stella, and her (really cute) fiancé., Woody. We all sat at the dining table while my "aunt" (more like our housekeeper, but she's been around since Stella) Betsy served us all dinner in the extravagant dining room. When my dad sat down I saw the look on his face, his game face. It was time for him to start handing out the chores to us all. "You guys, I'm well aware that Sonny told you that we were going to be giving you guys jobs to do around here, we just can't have a bunch of healthy strong kids sitting around our house all day when they could be helping us and the hands around the fields." We all nodded and he continued, "So, each one of you is going to be given a job and usually you'll have one of the hands around to help you when you start up. After a while you'll get the hang of it and just go on your own, so I gave each of you a partner to work with to lighten the load a little. Checking on the fences need to be done with four people, and they need to be experienced, so Sonny will be doing that job with Tawni, Devon, and Chad."

"Dad, daddy, I'm not so sure putting me and Chad together is the smartest idea." I laughed breathily. He gave me the stink eye so I just sat back down.

"As I was saying, Portlyn and Nico will be milking the cattle with Buck, one of our hands. Grady and Penelope will be pulling weeds from the crops in the fields with Ham, and Zora and Trevor will be working in the chicken coop with Jimmy." By the end of my dad's rant, we had all finished our roast beef, mashed potatoes, and corn, so Betsy started clearing the table.

"I'd get a lot of rest if I were you guys," My mom said, "You're all going to be up at five checking starting your chores."

"Well, daddy, Woody and I are going to go, see you tomorrow." My sister pecked my dad on the cheek and went to the front with her fiancé, we were all starting to leave when we heard an ear piercing scream. We all ran to the front to see what is was and saw Stella crying into Woody's chest, in front of her was a decapitated cat next to a tree covered in blood words saying _"Welcome back"_.

"Oh my gosh." I gaped looking at a disgusted Chad. "That's Stella's tabby."

~*~

**Did you like it? I really have fun writing mystery stories. I know some parts were kind of drabbling, but I had to introduce you to the setting and Sonny's family. There's a lot of Chad & Sonny later, I just have to even it out with the suspense part. Sorry if the dead cat was a little, queer, but I really couldn't think of anything for the beginning of the killings (I'm not going to get into the gory stuff, I'm a vegetarian and I don't think even I can handle that). Please Review (:**


	2. My Evil Cousin, Daisy

**Hey, I'm back!! I actually really liked the idea of the story so much, that I couldn't help but add more!! Thank you so much to those who liked it:**

**Cocosunshine23, BoulderGirl1059, Mintystar67, Sonny days, BehindTheRedCurtain, FriendOfTheFallen-x, ChannyFan4ever, .jesus. **

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites! And I love the idea of an evil cousin Sonny days, thanks for the idea (:**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Sonny With A Chance? I don't, if I did, I'd be at the live audience taping already.**

~*~

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**-My Evil Cousin, Daisy-**

As you can obviously tell, there wasn't much _welcoming_ to me coming _back_. We all stood out there for a about a minute, dumbfounded, wondering what do we do? Chad was the first to speak, "Did like, an animal do this?" What kind of question was that?!

"Yeah Chad, it's the cows, they're revolting against us." I snapped at him dryly. I felt terrible for my sister who was still crying about Mittens, the cute little tabby she'd had for three years.

"Kids, go inside, you have to get up early for tomorrow. I'll clean up the mess." My dad ushered us inside (most likely because Tawni was about to throw up, her face was turning a dire shade of green).

We all went upstairs as we were told, but I couldn't sleep like the others, I just couldn't. I wasn't queasy or weak-stomached, (trust me, I've seen cows and pigs and chickens get slaughtered, I live on a ranch). The message, it said _Welcome Back_ not _Welcome to Wisconsin_, so I was guessing it was aimed towards me. Though I don't know why, no one in Mason hates me enough to kill a defenseless cat, sure there were bullies that I left behind at the high school, but they didn't despise me like that. I refused to sleep, I didn't think I could. But as soon as I closed my eyes, I fell like a stone and slept like a rock.

~*~

I woke up as told at five, and woke Tawni, Chad, Nico, Zora, and Grady (I think you get the point though, I was with a bunch of Hollywood bred actors and actresses who loved their sleep). After a breakfast of eggs and hash browns, we all went to do our work. I brought my group to the shed with all of the rigs (or jeeps for you city folk) and revved up the engine.

"Ewe," Tawni complained, sniffing the air, "this car smells like cow." That's what you get when you live in my ranch. She was actually wearing work-friendly clothes, worn down jeans, and a loose, ratty, old t-shirt. Amazingly, so were Chad and Devon, (who Tawni was staring at with the dreamiest look on her face).

"It's not a car, Tawni, it's a rig." I corrected her, and she shrugged, going back to staring at Devon. We started checking the fences at the base of the mountain. "That' strange," I started, "the fence looks like a rig ran over it, that or deer learned how to drive."

"Well, maybe it's the person who killed the cat." Devon offered as he was getting the wooden pickets from the back of the rig with Chad helping him, and Tawni grabbed the hammers and drills. "You should probably tell your dad after we finish checking the fences." He added.

"Uh huh." I replied absentmindedly, and began to work, evening the pickets and steadying it for Tawni, Chad, and Devon. We repeated this process for hours until my stomach began to growl. I checked the walkie-talkie and saw it was two o'clock. "Well, guys, I think it's time to eat". We drove in an awkward silence, well except for me growling at Chad who kept poking my neck from the open space in the driver's seat. As we walked from the barnyard, we caught up with the rest of the group, (Grady and Penelope had grass and twigs and vines and leaves, Nico and Portlyn had white spots from the milk on thier jeans and bruises from the pesky kicking cows, and Trevor and Zora had yolk and feathers all over them)

"I smell, _evil_." Zora said in a, queer, voice. The same one she used whenever she felt Dakota's presence near her.

"Zora, Dakota's back in Hollywood," I informed her as we walked into the house, "and unless she decided to stalk Chad—" I stopped dead in my tracks, and saw _it_, my scary evil cousin, Daisy Munroe, "You were right Zora, there is evil". I whispered out, and Chad had an amused look on his face from the terrified look on_ my_ face.

"Hey Sonny, what's up?" Daisy asked in her childish seven-year-old voice. If you thought Dakota was evil, then gosh golly, you've never met Daisy! The only people who knew she was evil were Serena and me. Stella thought we were all crazy, but I knew we weren't, (I mean seriously, doesn't everybody have a crazy, evil cousin that practically wants them dead?!)

"H-h-hey Daisy how's my f-favorite cousin?" I stuttered out (lies, so many lies). Then I realized something:

I was having a mental breakdown. I was mentally yelling at myself and stuttering on about an evil seven-year-old named Daisy. ". . . I like cows, do you?" I heard her ask someone, and turned to see her (flirting?!) with Chad, who seemed _very_ uncomfortable.

"Naturally the only Munroe who can't resist me is a little kid. Do I have some scent that attracts little girls?" Chad asked us, (hey, now it wasn't just me who was going crazy).

"No," Tawni began taking her eyes off of Devon, "but you do tend to attract crazies." She smirked and went back to staring (more like obsessing) over Devon, who was completely oblivious to Tawni's wishful thoughts.

"What is that supposed to mean you old lady?" Daisy asked getting up close to Tawni, (here comes the psycho), "You did not just insult _Chad__ Dylan Cooper_."

"Daisy, calm down sweetie, don't get all crazy on us now." I cooed to her, but she just bit my hand, "Ouch!"

"I'm the crazy old lady? You're the one who say's Pooper's name like he's some kind of God!" Tawni crouched down to Daisy's height, challenging her.

"You're arguing with a little kid Tawni, you know that right?" Chad asked laughing at her 'foolishness'.

Tawni stood up again and faced Chad, "Oh please, like you and Sonny are any better, screaming at each other every other second!" Daisy gasped and looked at me.

"You're friends with _Chad Dylan Cooper_?" There she goes with the name again, "All Stella tells me is that you rant about how annoying _Chad_is." That does not make me friends with the egotistical head jerk of jerkoslivakia!

"What's going on in here?" We heard a whispering voice ask from behind us. I turned to see my sister with her fiancé.

"They were just introducing me to Chad." Daisy said in her fake sweet voice, saying 'Chad' as if it were just a random person, (see I told you she was evil, but Stella never listens!)

"Hey you guys, I think you've worked enough for today, why don't you go get washed up and I'll have Betsy make you guys some lunch? Then we can go into town and get some stock and introduce you to everyone." Stella ushered us, (though I think when she said "washed up", she really meant the others you looked horrible). I was about to go up when I heard a, "Sonny can you come down here for a minute?" I sighed and retraced my steps to face my sister.

"Sonny about last night, I don't want you to mention that to anybody in this town. Not Lucy or Shelly or Mr. Grove, okay?" She asked (more like demanded) me. I nodded, knowing I wouldn't tell my best friends. I went back to my room, closed to door and got washed up.

~*~

Lucy, Shelly, and I were the best of friends before I moved to Hollywood. We'd met when we were in diapers, and even then we were best friends, (and I have the baby pictures to prove it). We'd stuck together through small and tall, thick and thin, it was just hard to imagine life without them, though I'd managed half a year. I still called them twice a week to check up on them, and the text messaged me about fifty-million times a day, talking about our strange hairdresser, or the town crazy.

Mr. Grove was the owner of the town's flower shop. Every day after school, he'd let us plant petunias and lilacs in his greenhouse, and sneak us leftover chocolate hearts after every Valentine's Day was over. During the summer we'd all sit together on the porch during the sunset, watching the heat waves rise from the ground, sipping our canteens of lemonade. During the summer, Mr. Grove liked to make homemade ice cream, (his chocolate chip cookie dough being the best) and served us large bowls of it with his handmade jimmies **(A/N: those are sprinkles for you non-New England natives)**. He was a widower, so he was lonely a lot, and when we spent time with him, we were filling the void in his life, the emptiness, and replacing it with happy summers, and after school planting.

I put my warm thoughts aside as I got the kitchen organized, our lunch had consisted of cold chicken sandwiches, with mayonnaise and barbecue chips. I began drinking an ice cold bottle of water in the kitchen after cleaning. Everyone was outside waiting for me to finish, I heard footsteps come in behind me. I turned only to see Chad, "What do you want?" I asked him, he ruined my perfect solitude.

"You're taking forever, Sonny, what the heck do you do when you clean? Some kind of ritual?" I raised my eyebrows at him, "Fine, I came for something else too."

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"You know, thinking back on what Daisy said, she mentioned something about you rambling on about me." I was about to defend myself, but Chad put a finger to my lips, "I was just wondering, why you can talk about me without a care, but you can't talk to me? I mean, you refused to look me in the eyes during the week I guest starred, and then I realized something." Oh no, "You're afraid to kiss me." Oh gosh, is that what he thought?

"Chad, you're ego is bigger then I ever even could have imagined. If you think I'm afraid to kiss you I'm not, I just don't want to kiss you. I don't like you, I can't stand you, you're like the—".

"Just prove it to me then." Chad smirked, and sadly, I wasn't one to turn down a bet, (HELP ME!). I nodded and leaned it, then my conscious hit me, _don't do it Sonny, don't do it!!_ So I looked at my water bottle and poured all of it on his head, and leaned away. I smirked back his cold, piercing, smirk. "You little rat!" He yelled at me.

"Let's go Chad, they're waiting for us." I laughed and he followed me outside.

"Finally, what took you guys so long?" Penelope asked, and looked at Chad, "Why are you wet?"

"Sonny's a cheater, don't ever listen to her." He glared at me.

"C'mon guys, let's go get in the rigs." Stella commanded us, with Serena holding her hand.

~*~

As I got out of my rig with Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady, in the center of town, I heard two loud voices screeching "SONNY!" I turned to see Shelly and Lucy running at me at full speed. When they reached me the started squealing and hugged me. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"It's been forever, Sonny! How are you?" Shelly asked, her long blonde ponytail bobbing up and down as she jumped around excitedly, her brown eyes taking in my cast and the cast of Mackenzie Falls, as soon as she saw Chad she stopped jumping, and glared at him unwelcomingly. "I can't believe how much of a jerk he really is, who would have thought the heartthrob was a jerkthrob?" She shook her head in disapproval.

"Sonny, do you enjoy having every girl in America hate me?" Chad asked in annoyance.

"Yeah, pretty much." I turned back to my best friends, and saw 'it'. "Guys, is that who I think it is?" They turned to see snotty Missy Holbrook walk through town, her light orange hair gleaming in the sun, with her blonde haired, green eyed sidekicks by her side. Coral and Callie Marlin had been Missy's partner in crime for as long as I could remember. And that was a long, long time. "I thought she went to her grandparents house in Paris during the summer."

"Yeah, but this year her daddy wants her to stay home and 'connect' with the town." Lucy said air quoting "connect".

"You have enemies in Wisconsin?" Zora asked incredulously, "You're always so happy and sunny, I assumed everyone loved you." She looked at the cast of Mackenzie Falls, "Well, almost everyone."

"Yeah, Missy Holbrook and Coral and Callie Marlin have hated our guts since preschool when Shelly took the last big cookie at the snack table." I reminisced.

"Okay, guys, Woody and I have to go and get the stock, you guys go, do whatever you want." Stella said interrupting us. I motioned for everyone to follow me, and put my thoughts of Missy aside.

"I want you guys to meet someone." I told everybody, and Shelly and Lucy automatically knew who I meant. Lucy began talking and catching up with Tawni, while Shelly, Zora, and I discussed our favorite vacation spots (I have honestly no idea how that conversation started). When I stepped into the greenhouse, memories of colored chocolate hearts, and water fights began to overwhelm me. I smiled to myself and looked at the non-Wisconsin natives, "This is wear I spent half of my childhood." I declared.

"Sonny is that you?" I heard Mr. Grove ask from the back.

"Mr. Grove, oh my gosh, hi!" I squealed, hugging the now fifty-year-old man.

"Yeah, it's definitely Sonny." I heard Shelly giggle out to Tawni and Lucy and Zora.

"It's been too long Sonny. I've watched every episode of your television show like I promised though, you've always been a funny one." He said, adjusting his glasses, "Is that the cast of Mackenzie Falls, the ones Lucy and Shelly say you can't stand?" He asked, squinting at the polished cast.

"Yeah, that's them." I said dryly.

"Ah, yes, Mackenzie Falls, that show is highly overrated, with all the drama and the angst, their acting is quite hilarious though." He commented, and my cast and I laughed, while the dramatics glared on at us.

"You guys should get going though, I'm sure you want to visit more places besides an old greenhouse. I'll come over for dinner one day, alright Sonny?" He asked, and I nodded hugging him once more. We all waved goodbye (Mackenzie Falls only did because I stepped on Chad's foot).

"Now that we're done with that, where do you guys want to go now?" Before anyone could respond, I bumped into someone and fell backwards, bringing them with me. "I am so, so, so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I began, as I got up, then I saw Missy with an angry look on her face.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be on some sketch comedy—oh my gosh, it's Chad Dylan Cooper!" She screamed, (it all makes sense now, the people I like hate Chad, and people I hate, love Chad).

"Now, there's a reaction to expect from someone, Sonny." He said, aiming the conversation towards me, "Not pouring water on someone's head."

"Well I'm sorry if you're a jerk all the time." I shot back, and was pushed by Missy.

"Don't listen to her Chad, she's stupid." Missy said dreamily, staring at Chad like Tawni was staring at Devon (who was still completely oblivious).

"Um, okay?" Chad asked confusingly, looking at me, (I was on the ground with my jaw dropped). "Are you okay Sonny?" He asked (why did he care, he hated me?).

"Happy dandy, Chad, how bout you?" I growled at him. Naturally, because of him, Missy had managed to already hurt me.

"Hey look, Misty—"

"It's Missy."

"I don't care, knowing your name would take time, and effort, that of which I don't have. I have to go back to the car thing, whatever Sonny calls it." He said awkwardly, pushing a clingy Missy and her posse away.

"Okay then," I started, "let's go gang." We all walked to the rig, and just as I was about to hug Shelly and Lucy goodbye, I stopped dead in my tracks. All of our rigs had been trashed, covered with red paint, and rocks through the windows. Then when a looked at the top of the rig, I realized that it wasn't paint, it was blood. A headless deer was on the top of my rig, with a large sign saying _"Get out you Hollywood trash!!"_

"Sonny, someone wants us gone." Portlyn spoke up, staring in disgust at the rig.

Someone wanted us all gone.

Someone wanted _me_ gone.

~*~

**Did you like it? I thought some parts were kind of boring drabble, but I wanted to introduce Mr. Grove, Missy, Callie, Coral, and Daisy in one chapter, along with Chad and Sonny. Which is a handful, but I did it in thirteen pages! Thanks for reading, review please!**


	3. Feelings

**I'm updating really fast aren't I? Well the idea for this kind of just popped into my head. Oh my gosh, did anyone see the end of the first season finale?! I wanted to know exactly what they said. I mean I understood why Tawni did that, but couldn't they have showed us what they said like without the camera?! Disney can be the worst sometimes. Kay, sorry I'm rambling…**

**Thank you so much to the following for favoriting, alerting, and reviewing (I'm in the double digits in reviews!! Squeal!)**

**Cocosunshine23, BoulderGirl1059, Mintystar67, Sonny days, BehindTheRedCurtain, FriendOfTheFallen-x, ChannyFan4ever, .jesus.,****hannahpie45, srk1231, lp2014, monkey87, **

**Review/Favorite/Alert and I'll put you up there (:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny with a Chance, there wouldn't have been a camera at the end of the episode in the first place, so we could have just seen what they said...**

~*~

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**-Feelings-**

My sister's best friend was Nathaniel Woods, Nate for short. When you grow up in a town like Mason, you know everybody since you were a little kid. Stella and Nate were attached at the hip in high school, always with each other, they'd never been involved or anything like that, just best friends. I had always waited for the day that they'd finally admit their feelings for each other, I mean, I may have only been seven at the time they were super close, but I wasn't stupid. I saw the way they'd look at each other in backward glances, I thought it was so annoying, how they'd always bottled up these feelings practically every one else knew they had. I honestly couldn't blame them for being attracted to each other even though they were best friends, Stella was always the beauty queen from our town, and Nate was gorgeous. When Stella started dating Woody, I couldn't help but want Nate to get the courage to finally tell Stella, and then she'd dump Woody. Don't get me wrong I love Woody, he was a great guy, and really funny, but I'd always wanted Stella to end up with Nate, the guy that was so clearly in love with her.

As I watched Nate come over after a frantic phone call from Stella, (who was hyperventilating), I couldn't help but remember those thoughts I'd had from a few years ago. Stella was hugging Nate so tightly that I was pretty sure that his slightly curly brown hair was going to just pop right off of his scalp. Tawni came up to me, looking at the hugging pair, "I thought she was engaged to Woody." (Woody had gone to the Sheriff's office to file the report.)

"Yeah, she is." I said blankly, staring at Stella, who was just swaying with Nate's arms wrapped around her, so clueless.

"She looks like she's in love with that guy she's hugging. The kind of love that's hidden forever." Tawni said, sounding really deep, (she has her moments).

"I know, that's Nate Woods, her best friend." Tawni raised her brows.

"So they're in denial of their feelings, huh?" Her voice sounded awfully, _amused_?

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied, and she shook her head, sighing.

"Well then, it must run in the family." What was that supposed to mean?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I turned, but she was gone. Strange, "Tawni, where'd you go?"

"You're friends leave you?" A sarcastically crude voice asked me. Chad.

"No, she just . . . disappeared." Or ditched me, which works too, Chad put his hands in his jean pocket, which was usually a sign meant to comfort someone, but comfort me from what?

"So, you scared?" Awe, does someone care, (because, trust me, I don't, know caring of genuine form of feeling within me). I know that just makes it sound even more convincing, but I don't care, I sound like a crazy woman! "Sonny, are you okay? You're making these wierd faces." Chad looked at me strangely, oops, must have been doing facial expressions during my inner conflict.

Okay, _now_ I'm losing it.

~*~

Sheriff Gary Ward clucked his tongue disapprovingly at us, thinking of how we Hollywood brats should just go back home and not cause anymore trouble. How is it our fault someone wants us gone, or that someone keeps killing innocent animals as some crazed game? But those questions didn't matter; those thoughts didn't pop into his head as he internally shunned us, secretly wishing us all gone. "So, Stella," He began, his loud voice echoing in the barren police station, "do you know anyone that has anything against Sonny in this town, or something against her teeny bopper friends?"

Chad was about to complain about that but Zora bit his hand, so all he could do was glare at us irritatingly. "I honestly don't know, I mean the only people that Sonny enough are Missy and the other girls, but they were with Sonny and the others when the rig was trashed." I didn't have any enemies besides Missy, Callie, and Coral, Serena most certainly didn't, everyone loved her, my parents practically owned the town, so people loved them. All that was left was . . . Stella.

Of course! How could I be so stupid?!

"I know someone who might've done it!" I blurted out, and Serena's face was swept over with realization and painful remembrance. "Stella's old boyfriend, remember, Buzz?"

Buzz Walters was my sister's boyfriend of three years, when she was sixteen, until she was nineteen. Buzz's father had been an alcoholic and an ex-army major, unfortunately those affects had worn off on Buzz, who'd gone into the military at eighteen. When he came back one year later, he had changed.

In the early days I'd hear Buzz yelling at Stella from the driveway, calling her explicit names and yelling about how clueless she was of the real world because she was some little rich girl. She'd come back into the house fuming and slammed the door, refusing to have any communication with me, a baby Serena, and our parents. Then he started hurting her more, not just emotionally, but physically. One day I remembered sitting down eating fresh pancakes from Betsy, and seeing Stella with sticky, swollen eyes from crying so much, and bruises that I didn't remember her getting from the cows or chickens or horses. "What's that Stella?" I asked motioning towards the large black eye she was sporting.

"Nothing you brat, go away." I remembered her snapping at me. I remember it all. I may have only been twelve at the time, but I was no dummy, you couldn't fool me. I was aware of so much, my parents were the town, and I always heard, I always knew what was going on. There was no fooling me. I also remember the call. The call that terrified me so much, that it's one of those things you'll never get out of your head. No matter how much you try, it's just too much, the loud screeches of a hysterical Stella and Buzz grunting.

The day Stella was raped. I tried so hard not to think of that, it was just so, impossible. It was the morning Stella had threatened to run away if we asked any more questions about her bruises or about Buzz, she had left at about eight to go on a dinner date with him. I remember my cellular phone blowing up with Stella's ring tone of "Where Is the Love?" Something that I thought suited her. I remember answering "Hello?" No answer, "Stella, are you there," Nothing, "Stella stop it! Just answer me, are you there?!" I yelled out, a little too venomous.

"Help me." A raspy voice whispered, so light, as if it were air. I knew it was my sister's voice, the sobbing she couldn't contain, and the loud calls from Buzz, calling her names that my twelve-year-old mind could barely handle. I knew where she was, I could hear the crickets chirping in the background, the frogs _croak_ing, announcing their presence, and the panthers purring slyly, telling their prey they were next. Their prey, my sister, Buzz, so much all at once, that I screamed to my mom, crying, not containing myself. Preparing for the worse.

~*~

We were driven by the deputies, it wasn't a big deal that our rig had been totaled, we had plenty more, there were endless supplies of it, but it wasn't the fact we were in the car with the deputies of the town, but the story behind _why_ we were in the car with the town deputies. Buddy was supposed to be in prison for thirty years, far away from Stella, so he couldn't ruin the life she'd worked so hard on building. But Buzz was gone, he'd escaped prison years ago, I remembered at fourteen watching my sister crying with Nate's arm wrapped around her, telling her not to worry, that we all were going to take care of her. _That I love you._ Is what I wanted him to say, but no, he never did, he never has, and he never will.

~*~

The second we entered the house, I was greeted by dark, I glanced at my cell phone, and it was only seven. The light flickered on, and in the large living/family room I saw the couches opened up into the pullout bed, with the fine white silk blankets covering them, and eleven matching silk pillows around the couches. There was steaming popcorn in at least ten bowls, and sugary, carbonated sodas next to champagne glasses. Twizzlers, M&Ms, Skittles, and Reese's Peanut Butter Cups filled candy bowls, and an assortment of movies such as The Notebook, Love Story, Slumdog Millionaire, Ms. Congeniality, A Walk to Remember, John Tucker Must Die, The Princess Bride, and Gone With the Wind. There was a note card on the fridge, I peeled it off and read the contents:

_Hey Sonny, _

_We know how much this has been for you guys, so we're giving you a night to yourselves. We're staying at Auntie Sissy's house tonight with Daisy and Uncle Rover, have fun!_

_Love, _

_Mom and Dad_

"What does it say?" Trevor asked peering over my shoulder.

"It says we have the house to ourselves tonight." I sighed with relief; a night with friends is just what we all needed. "Who wants to watch the movies?" I glanced at the movie set up, our large plasma sitting there, just waiting to be used, and looked back at everyone. We all ran upstairs laughing genuinely to get our pajamas and slippers and other essentials for the night. I slipped on into my dark blue Soffe cheerleading short shorts with a (_very_ showing) purple tank top. I don't know what caused me to choose it, my conscious said, _for fun silly! _But my brain and heart said, _for Chad you pinhead!_ Stupid brain. I was about to change for something less showy, when Tawni, Chloe, Portlyn, and Penelope burst in giggling, carrying perfumes and makeup. Oh no, not this, not now.

"Sonny, sit down now." Tawni commanded placing me on the stool in front of my large mirrored vanity. "Perfect, good lighting and everything, now just sit still." She kneeled and went to work. I felt something through my hair, and saw she was curling it, oh good Lord. About ten minutes later I heard her voice chirp, "Done!" And I opened my eyes, I looked, different, that was for sure. My makeup consisted of foundation, a smoky eye shadow, pink lip gloss, dark eyeliner and boosting mascara, volumizing my lashes. "Oops, forgot one last thing!" She motioned for Penelope to get something, and was handed a perfume glass. She sprayed it on my neck and lightly around my face, it smelled, yummy. **(A/N: Think of that P.S. I love you scent at Bath and Bodyworks).**

"Thank you Tawni but, what's all this for?" I asked her and she smiled wickedly.

"Oh, I don't know, for fun." She glanced at my outfit, "Good, good, now put this necklace, these earrings, and this bracelet on." She threw gold chains my way and I caught them, it was all Coach. What was she up to? I eyed her suspiciously but put on the jewelry, and grabbed my stuffed cow, Moo-Moo, I'm such a dork.

I walked down the stairs nervously, why? I have honestly no idea, then I saw Chad and I then knew why. Stupid feelings, "Uh, hey guys." I said nervously as Tawni and Chloe pushed me forward, encouraging me, to do what? Chad looked over and quickly looked away, (this wasn't awkward at all!). "What movie do you want to watch first?" I said with a bit more confidence.

"Slumdog Millionaire." Everyone said simultaneously. I popped the DVD in and pressed play, skipping through the previews until the menu came up. Pressing play, the movie began, and so did our eating. I was sitting next to Tawni and Chloe, who were looking at me with an, _are you stupid?_ look.

"What?" I whispered out, looking around, making sure no one heard me, "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing over here?" Chloe asked, "Chad's over there." She nodded her head to Chad who was talking nervously with Trevor and Devon.

"Why would I want to sit with Chad?" I asked oh-so (not) convincingly, my voice coming out higher then high.

"Sonny, do it now!" Tawni ushered and pushed me into Chad. Who almost screamed, (yes ladies, Chad Dylan Cooper has been known to scream like a little girl).

"Sorry, they kicked me out." I said awkwardly looking at Tawni who was pretending not to listen, (it's not obvious at all when you lean in every few seconds).

"Oh, okay," He looked away, "well I guess you can sit over here." Were conversations with the guy you were pretty sure you liked a lot supposed to be this awkward. This morning I woke up with revulsion for him, not standing the sight of him, now I was stuttering like a star struck fan girl. How pathetic was I? "Hey, Sonny, are you okay?" He asked looking directly at me.

"Yeah, of course I'm fine, why?" Okay, it was getting slightly easier, slightly.

"Well after today and yesterday, I just figured you might have had one of those breakdowns girls have after traumatizing experiences." A bit too late for that Einstein, what was that supposed to mean, 'breakdowns girls have after traumatizing experiences'?

"What do you mean by girls having breakdowns after traumatizing experiences?" I eyed him, and felt Tawni shake her hand and roll her eyes.

"That's not like, what I meant, I mean—"

"Why didn't I run into your arms, crying and all scared like my sister?" I interrupted him.

"Well, when you put it like that, I meant why didn't you start crying or getting upset like the others." He sounded like he actually cared, so this time it was me who looked him in the eyes.

"I've seen worse, Chad, I've heard worse. There are just some things in life that you can't change, no matter how much you want that change, it'll never change. That's just the way things are, the way things were meant to be."

I looked back at the TV screen, watching the forever hidden love between the two main characters, how he wanted to tell her, but just couldn't. How he had searched his whole life for her, and wanted so much for her to come back again, but he couldn't. In the end though, things go for the better, like the way things were meant to be. I slowly felt myself drift off, my eyes drooping, soon I subconsciously felt my head lean against Chad's shoulder on the pull out couch, and felt fuzzy. Things I hadn't felt in a while, even when I saw Mr. Grove, or Lucy and Shelly, even when I first saw my parents.

Feelings that made me smile inwardly.

Feelings that I loved.

~*~

**So, did you like it? The middle was kind of sad, but I added some Channy, so I think its okay. Thanks for reading, please review!!**


	4. When I Look At You

**Hey!! I'm so happy 13 reviews!!! If I get, I don't know maybe, 20, I'll be the happiest person on the planet! Okay, I had like a super tough time deciding what song Sonny was going to sing, because "Here We Go Again" would imply they're in a relationship, and I wanted something really good, so tell me what you think of the song choice. Special thanks to the people who reviewed/alerted/favorite the story:**

**Cocosunshine23, BoulderGirl1059, Mintystar67, Sonny days, BehindTheRedCurtain, FriendOfTheFallen-x, ChannyFan4ever, .jesus.**

**hannahpie45, srk1231, lp2014, monkey87, bandme7**

**If you review/alert/favorite the story, I'll put you up there (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance!**

**~*~**

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

**-When I Look At You-**

About a month later, the calendar had struck July 3, the day before the festival. With minimal killings going on, (we'd only found a few severed cows and a maimed deer) it was shaping up to be pretty good. When you went through the town, you'd see carnival games and fun rides being set up to be used for one day, it was so much fun, the candy, the rides, and the Sing Search. Apparently the Sing Search was going to have a talent scout there, wanting to hear someone they could sign. That was even more nerve racking, and sealed the deal that I couldn't sing at the Sing Search and possibly be crowned Ms. Mason, something I'd wanted to be named forever. I stared at the poster on the dining table, just sitting there, waiting to be inspiration to someone, anyone but me. "Hey Sonny, what's that?" I heard a voice say, it was Penelope. She was part of Mackenzie Falls and didn't seem to like me a lot.

"Nothing," I blurted out, "nothing at all." She peered over to see the Sing Search poster, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Are you signing up for that—what is it?—Sing Search?" She asked, girl to girl, surprisingly, not all snobby and taunting like I expected her to be.

"Oh, no I'm not."

"But you want to?"

"I don't know, I don't think I could."

"Do you want to?" She asked, repeating herself.

"Well yeah, kind of. The winner gets crowned Ms. Mason, something I've always wanted to be, and there's going to be a talent scout, looking to see if there's any future faces here." I spilled out, getting the words out of my head. It felt nice to not keep it bottled up inside of me, like other things, (things I refuse to talk about or think about!).

"Then why don't you?" She asked as if it were the simplest thing to comprehend

"Well, I don't want to get booed off the stage." I replied and she laughed.

"Sonny, there's bound to be other people who stink, I'm sure you'll do better then a bunch of others." She said reassuringly, and walked away, "Just try it Sonny, you'll never know what would happen if you don't at least try." She was gone. I took a deep breath, I thought of how each year Missy always took home the crown because she was amazing, so again, I was looking at the Sing Search poster, was I going to sign up?

~*~

The next day we all entered the Festival as the center of attention, getting glances and stares from people everywhere. Everyone, I mean _everyone_ in the town was at the festival. The bull riding was being held later on, and the shooting contest had just taken place, (I knew because my father and Woody had made a bet to see who could win). That left my mom, sisters, my cast, and Mackenzie falls, my mom and sisters left to meet up with their friends and cluck their tongues about the latest town juice, (though that juice was most likely about us).

"Sonny," Penelope whispered to me leaning in, smelling like roses, "there's the sign up sheet, are you going to do it?" She asked, and I took a nervous breath, walking slowly towards the sheet. I picked up my pace and signed the sheet hurriedly, and ran back to Penelope who had the largest smile on her face, "You have talent Random, I'm sure I'm right about you." She walked off like she did yesterday to Chloe and Penelope who were in line to go on the Roundup.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked the rest of our casts, who all looked at the Twister with wide eyes. The Twister was this large rollercoaster that went upside down, and backwards, in other words, amazing. "Okay, we can do that since we haven't eaten anything yet." We all got in line whispering with one another.

"Hey Sonny, why were you at the stage with Penelope earlier?" Zora and Tawni asked me, looking suspiciously, "You didn't sign a contract to go to Mackenzie Falls did you?"

"No way, it was for something else." I said in a whisper, they leaned in, waiting for more, "Oh fine!" I leaned in so no one could hear me, I didn't want this being a public broadcast, "I signed up for the Sing Search, that singing contest we have every year."

"Cool," Tawni said, "we'll cheer for you, even if you stink like a rotten egg. And those stink, a lot." Encouragement, I guess we're getting somewhere. She looked behind me and waved, I turned to see Shelly and Lucy running our way, greeting me with a monster hug.

"Oh my gosh, hey Sonny, Zora, Tawni, Nico, and Grady, what's up?" The both said simultaneously, not even acknowledging the cast of Mackenzie Falls, the girls of the cast had just come back from the Roundup with dizzy faces, and cut in the line to go with the rest of us.

"Hey guys, are you coming on the Twister with us?" I asked smiling happily, the feelings though, they weren't like they were when I was Chad, and it was irking me. I was super happy to see two of my best friends, but the feeling with them was different, not the fuzzy feeling I'd gotten with Chad, (the feeling that I had been praying was just comfort, but now I know that wasn't true).

I didn't understand anything going on inside me, I felt comfort with my friends, knowing they all loved me to death, and all cared about me, I knew Chad didn't like me that much, and would protect his hair before me, so I didn't get anything. I hadn't talked to him a lot since the awkward movie night, only when we were working on the fences, and I knew it was mainly me who didn't have the guts to speak to him, so I just nodded my head with finality and ignored looking at him. No matter how much I tried I couldn't get him out of my head, it was like I was obsessed with him or something, I tried everything I could, but it just wouldn't leave me alone. When I looked at him, I had these feelings, and because of that, I hated him for it; I hated him even more for making me hate him so much, because these feelings personally terrified me to death. But no matter how much I tried, I knew the feelings weren't the hatred I wanted them to be, they weren't even close. Not even close.

~*~

It was nearing the time of the Sing Search, and from what I'd read, I was going last and unfortunately Missy, (who was an amazing singer) was going right before me. Great, now people could compare how horrible I was to how great Missy was. I had printed out the parts to the song I had wanted to sing for the guitar drums and other instruments used in the song. I didn't know at the time if I was going to perform in the Sing Search, but I had done it just in case. Now, I was seriously considering if I should just drop out, but I knew I'd let down my friends who'd I had confided with. Lucy and Shelly and been most thrilled and even dragged Mr. Grove to watch me sing, who hugged me good luck and went of into the crowd to get something to eat with Lucy and Shelly.

"Okay everyone, time for the best part of the show, the Sing Search! Now we all know town tradition, the winner gets crowned Ms. Mason, now let's just give a big round of applause to last year's winner, Missy Holbrook!" The crowd burst out into cheers and applause, except from Shelly, Lucy, and both of the casts, who just glared at Missy. "Now, let's give it up for our first contestant…"

After a couple dozen singers, he called up, "Now, Missy Holbrook singing, More!"

Oh God.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my future boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper!" She announced and Chad looked about ready to kill. The first beats of the song began to play and she started singing (amazingly) like she always does:

_More_

I want more  
I want more  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
I want more  
Yeah

Friday night and we're just talking  
Stars are crashing in the sky  
Burning just for you and I

We don't need to over think this  
Nothing is going to bring us down  
Show them what we're all about

All the way, one hundred one percent touch down  
We're gonna kill it, leave the pack on  
Take this town

Let's go, whatchya wanna wait for?  
Let's take everything we ask for  
Come on and turn it up  
Let's tell the world we want  
More  
More  
More  
I want more

Let's go, take over the dance floor  
You'd be mine and I will be yours  
Come on and let it play  
Let me hear you say  
More  
More  
More  
I want more  
I want more

Take my hand and pull me closer  
Whisper nothings in my ear  
Until the walls just disappear

Feel the music  
Take you higher  
Feel my heart beat like a drum  
Baby you're the only one

All the way, one hundred one percent touch down  
We're gonna kill it, leave the pack on  
Take this town

Let's go, whatchya wanna wait for?  
Let's take everything we ask for  
Come on and turn it up  
Let's tell the world we want  
More  
More  
More  
I want more

Let's go, take over the dance floor  
You'd be mine and I will be yours  
Come on and let it play  
Let me hear you say  
More  
More  
More  
I want more

Come on everybody, lets go party  
Till' they kick us out now

I don't care  
(I want more)

Once get it started, we won't stop  
Until we get it all out

Take me there  
Take me there  
More  
More  
I want more

Let's go, whatchya wanna wait for?  
Let's take everything we ask for  
Come on and turn it up  
Let's tell the world we want  
More  
More  
More  
I want more

Let's go, take over the dance floor  
You'd be mine and I will be yours  
Come on and let it play  
Let me hear you say  
More  
More  
More  
I want more

More  
I want more

The last beat of the song played and she bowed, waving to the crowd (more specifically Chad, but I wasn't jealous. Yeah you keep telling that to yourself Sonny).

"Okay, our last contestant is the very famous Sonny Munroe, I got up from my seat and ignored the "You've got to be kidding me, she's going to stink, and she's not even a good actress." From Missy, Callie, and Coral.

"Sonny you're singing…" He searched through the list, "…When I Look At You, right?" I nodded, grabbing the microphone, slightly terrified, listening to the first beats, I prepared myself, watching my friends, my parents, Chad.

_Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights so long_

Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy...

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When I look At You

_I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars Hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I Know I'm Not Alone._

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like Kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover Me, All I need every  
Breath that I breathe don't you know  
You're beautiful...

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you  
I look at you

Yeah, Yeah, Oh, oh, oh

And you appear Just like a dream  
To me.

I looked down nervously, but heard applauding, when I looked back up I saw people on their feet, my friends, my family, the town, and Chad.

~*~

After I got off the stage I was greeted by my squealing friends and overly-proud parents, who were just gushing over me. Great, "Okay, would everyone please calm down, we have the winner for the Sing Search." The host said, motioning for all of us to sit down. He opened the envelope, (wow, American Idol much?) and looked at the contents, "This year we have a new winner, Ms. Sonny Munroe!".

I got my wish, I got it all, being given the "M" tiara, the sash saying "Miss. Mason", I got it all, all but congratulations from Chad, who hadn't looked at me once. Boys are so confusing!

It was getting towards the end of the day, and the sun was setting, the sky colored shades of pinks and yellows, looking so beautiful and peaceful. On the grassy hill, we all laid down our blankets to watch the fireworks on, and the picnic baskets we carried filled with sandwiches, chip, drinks and deserts to eat before and while we watched the fireworks. I was talking with Penelope, (well thanking her) and giggling with Shelly and Lucy, who were spending the night at my ranch, we all had bonded together, and Penelope had even mentioned to Chloe that we weren't as bad as she had originally thought. Chloe could be seen laughing with Portlyn, Zora, Tawni, and Trevor, while Nico and Grady were talking with Chad and Devon.

"I honestly don't understand why you and Chad refuse to talk to each other." Portlyn said as the girls and boys separated for discussions before we ate. "I mean at that movie night we had, you looked so happy together. Oh my God are you dying?!" She asked seriously.

"Portlyn no, not everything is all dramatic in life, I just don't know why, I'm kind of scared." I said, yeah; let's go with that, scared. I wasn't going to admit that there were weird feelings going on inside of, knowing them, they'd come with answers like sickness or something else, something I knew might have been there, but that was something I was not going to be discussing, especially if Chad was in the same sentence.

"Just a guess, oh well, you'll deal with it, I know you will." We all walked back to the blanket, and Chad _sat next to me!!_

"Hey Sonny," He greeted, and I just smiled back. _You idiot, say something!_

"Hi." Wow that was pathetic, really pathetic. I felt something hit the back of my head, and turned to see Tawni talking all too innocently with Devon, (who I'm assuming had begun to pick up the hint that Tawni liked him). Tawni with _popcorn_ in her hand, oh, so now she decided to start judging what I said to Chad. "I mean," I turned back glaring at Tawni who was looking down guiltily, "how are you?" I said robotically, causing him to look behind him suspiciously.

"Fine," He replied awkwardly, "just fine." The fireworks had started up and the explosions of neon colors came from the sky, bursting out into flames, then dying out, sparklers were visible in the distance, children my sister's age giggling over them, having a blast.

"It's beautiful." I cooed at the reds exploding in the sky. Red, the color of love, the color of hate, it just stole the show from the other colors, and at the same time complimented them all, as if giving them a boost, making them seem better. As if the color red helped give all the other colors the confidence to shine brighter, to shine more.

"I know I am." Chad said, "Oh, you meant the fireworks? Yeah, they're alright."

"Chad," I began, something surging through me, "have you been avoiding me?" I asked outright, some kind of confidence growing in me.

"Uh," He sputtered out nervously, "I don't know, have you been avoiding me?"

I averted his question by looking up at the latest string of fireworks, they were blue and yellow, "Look up there, how the blue at first seems so bright and shining, then the yellow comes along up and it seems to fluster up. The blue slowly fades with the yellow by it's side the whole time, never leaving it." I pointed up to the sky, taking it all in, how familiar it sounded, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. "It's like—"

I was cut off by a heart wrenching scream, not a scream of children, but the scream of a woman's voice, "Someone help!" I looked at Chad and swiftly ran over to the woman.

"What's wrong Miss?" I asked consolingly.

"It's Mr. Grove, he's d-d-dead!" She wailed. What?!

"Excuse me?" I looked over with a flashlight in my hand to see the corpse of Mr. Grove, lying there all bloodied up, knives thrust into his heart, but that wasn't the worst part, when I looked at the top of his head, he was scalped. "Oh my God, Chad, look, he's dead!" I cried out, my eyes stinging, "The monster killed him, he's dead." I lost it and started sobbing, feeling slightly safer with Chad next to me.

I was hugged by Chad, the way Nate had hugged Stella, the loving way.

~*~

**Okay, I tried to add a little Channy moment there, but that didn't work out so well, did you like it? I kind of liked this chapter! Okay, thanks for reading, review please! This was done in a hurry so sorry for the spelling errors!!**


	5. Is He Dead?

**Hey guys, about the last chapter, I didn't want to kill him off, but I didn't have much choice, it was either him, and in my mind if I had gone with someone else it would have ended up being Chad, (which we all know I can't do). Yeah, I stink, I know hah. This chapter may seemed a little unplanned (because it is), the update is a little later then usual because last night I went to see New Moon, (I'm not a fan, I just wanted to see Taylor Lautner shirtless), and I got home at ten p.m. Sorry!**

**Cocosunshine23, BoulderGirl1059, Mintystar67, Sonny days, BehindTheRedCurtain, FriendOfTheFallen-x, ChannyFan4ever, .jesus.**

**hannahpie45, srk1231, lp2014, monkey87, bandme7, thegirlwhoneverstoppedreading, Mira94, CDCxoxKNIGHT18, schnauzerlover, SparklingPC , ChannyFan4ever**

**Okay, before you read this, you should know, this chapter gets a little sad with Sonny's not-so-sunny emotions, but I promise, next chapter will be much, much happier!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

~*~

**Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**-Is He Dead?-**

Life is so unfair sometimes, isn't it? One minute it's all smiles and laughs with your closest friends, the next someone you care about so much, is dead. Life's like a rollercoaster, moments like these are the moments when you're slowly creeping to the first hill, anxiety filling inside of you, and you're unsure of what feelings are going to happen to you next. It stinks.

I was outside in the warm nighttime summer air, with my arms wrapped around me, looking at the ambulance that had driven to the hill where Mr. Grove had been . . . killed. The sheriff had a blasé look on his face, emotionless, like he didn't care. How could he not care!? Someone had been murdered under his watch, and did he not care? Sheriff Ward just shook his head, like he had the day our rigs had been trashed in the center of town, in that disapproving way that made you think you did something wrong.

"What the heck happened here Sonny? In all of the years Mason's been around, no one has ever been murdered, ever, and now you come into town with your celebrity friends, and I have maimed animals, private property destroyed, and now a dead man!" He yelled at me, was he blaming me? Me, was he serious?!

"Gary, leave her alone, she's only sixteen." My mother said to him, rubbing my shoulders, "Sonny, why don't you go with your friends, and I'll talk to Sheriff Ward, okay?" I wanted to say no, with all my might, I just wanted to yell at her, she didn't see Mr. Grove, she didn't see what I saw, but all I could do was shake my head obediently, and trudge over to a hysterical Shelly and Lucy who were being condoled by Tawni and the others.

"S-S-Sonny, is he really…?" Shelly choked off, I honestly couldn't see, but I could tell she looked like a mess, Mr. Grove was close to us all. I could see her hair perfect blonde hair all messy, like it was when she broke down after Justin Brown dumped her after dating her for two years because she wanted to stay abstinent, it was official, this was the worst day of any of our lives.

Shelly, Lucy, and I just huddled together in silence, both were in hysterics, I'd always managed to keep my calm, and I felt terrible about this as I watched my old friends sob. Sometimes, I just wish I didn't keep things bottled up.

~*~

The next week, we had his funeral. His dreary, depressing funeral, watching them lower the coffin into the ground, it all sunk in. Mr. Grove was gone. I was tapped on the shoulder, and turned to see a man in his early fifties in a black suit and tie, carrying a business briefcase, the expression on his face was emotionless, "Are you Miss Sonny Munroe?" His deep voice asked me, and I just nodded, unsure if I could even form words, afraid I'd crack.

"I'm Mr. Dawson, Mr. Grove's lawyer; I need you to come with me for the reading of his will." I nodded again and walked behind him, my parents waved goodbye, and I saw him motion for Lucy and Shelly. I waited for them, and they walked into place with me, with me in the middle, like I had always been.

Mr. Dawson walked up to a limo, similar to the one I'd been in on my way to the ranch. My first days here seemed so far away, like the diamonds in the dusty summer night sky. We all sat in the limo in the same torturing silence that had come over me in the past week. I hadn't spoken to anyone since I saw Chad and Missy the night of Mr. Grove's death, I just couldn't, I felt so empty, so, sad. In town, I could feel people staring at me, and I could hear their whispers squeaking in my ears:

_"…Refuses to speak…"_

_"What a shame for her parents,…such good people too…"_

_"Depression? I heard suicide…"_

I ignored it all, I had to, or else I'd have a breakdown. I knew I would, I could just feel one bubbling inside of me. All that needed to be done, was someone to push the right buttons, and I'd lose it on the spot, just lose it. I crossed my arms and my legs, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

The worst part of all of this?

Why I refused to speak, that was it. The night of Mr. Grove's death I saw Chad with Missy, and that just drove me off the brink of sanity. Whenever Chad went near me, I walked away, unable to look at him. That backstabbing jerkthrob, the guy who I had thought liked me, tricked me, and then didn't even apologize for it. I hated him. That's the first time I've ever hated anyone, ever. I'd never opened my heart so much to anyone who could easily hurt me, not my family, not my friends, but Chad had naturally found a way around the maze, like he always did. And for that, I hated him.

~*~

I was hugging Shelly and Lucy, the three of us just standing there, with forlorn looks on our faces. My head perked up, "Hey, where's Chad?" I asked, looking around. Everyone shrugged.

"Last time I saw him, he was talking to that police officer." Portlyn offered, "He walked off, he looked really angry." She added.

"I'm going to go look for him." I asserted, walking away, with a flashlight in hand. I was walking in the dark, looking for a guy who I wasn't even supposed to like according to the So Random! rules.

"Chad?" I whispered out, looking around the woods next to the park, there was nobody, just silence. "Chad?" I asked again, except I was softer. I felt, scared, but not the kind of scared when you see in the horror movies when someone sees the killer, and know their next. This scared, was different, like something horrible was going to happen to me, like I was soon going to be crushed.

I heard a twig snap, and a light thud of a tree colliding with, something. I whirled around to the direction of the sounds, and followed the now continuous sounds, unsure of what would happen next. When I was as close as ever to the sounds, I turned on my flashlight, and shined it on the most heart-shattering scene that may ever happen to me. Seeing Mr. Grove dead was, horrifying, and so sad, but not the sad that would affect me like this did. Missy and Chad, kissing, half-naked.

As soon as I flashed to light on them, I regretted everything I'd ever opened myself up to with Chad. They turned to see me and their eyes were wide. My jaw had dropped, and my eyes filling with that pain you feel when you spread alcohol on a large cut. My heart ached like I'd been stabbed in the back over and over again. I didn't say anything, I couldn't. I turned away, at first walking fast, and then I ran. I ran away as fast as I could, not wanting to hear or see either of them, I couldn't.

I hated breaking my parent's hearts too. I didn't speak to them, didn't look them in the eye, I couldn't do either. There was only one bright side to this all, if it weren't for Tawni, they'd still all be asking me why I wasn't speaking. Tawni was the only one to see me directly after I saw Missy and Chad, she could tell what the look on my face was all about, she had experience with these kinds of things much more then I had.

She had looked into my eyes, which were in more pain then ever, and she looked behind me, at the woods, and heard the rustling leaves, the dead silence of the winds, then moaning. Moaning, even though they'd been caught, her eyes formed into slits, she looked disgustingly at the woods and shook her head. "I always knew he was a jack, and I could tell she was trash." She commented dryly and led me back to everyone.

~*~

The limo pulled up to the front of a mansion after an hour and a half of awkward silence. There was an elegant sign on the lawn, engraved, '_Dawson at Law_'. We were led out of the car and into the grand hallway. I didn't know a lot about décor, but I could tell that this place would be a dream come true to any home decorator. I walked cautiously behind Mr. Dawson as he led us into a large office, and motioned for us to sit in the three leather chairs in front of his desk that had an expensive-looking computer and an organized file of papers.

His face had a business look to it as he sat down, laid his briefcase on the desk, and opened it up, taking out a slim pack of papers, "As I said before," He said, breaking the silence upon us all, "I'm Mr. Grove's lawyer, and in his will there you are the only heirs of his." He flipped open a page and skimmed through it, "Mr. Grove had received a hearty inheritance a long time ago from his family, and had only used it once to purchase the flower shop, according to his bank records, he only deposited the money in the account, never withdrawing anything else. According to the will you each receive an even amount of the money, and a third of the flower shop." He stated, looking over the will again.

"How much is the inheritance we receive?" Lucy asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Well, the inheritance he had was alone, thirty million dollars, but adding his six million life insurance policy, and about another three million in other finances, around thirteen million for each one of you." He said blankly, looking at us all.

Money was never a problem for any of us, we all came from nice families, Lucy's parents were head surgeons at a major hospital in Milwaukee. Shelly's mom used to be a supermodel, and her dad was the dean of Briarwood Academy of Performing Arts. My family owned the town, and everything at the ranch was worth over one billion dollars. But if you're only sixteen-years-old and told you're receiving thirteen million dollars, you have to feel mesmerized, and completely dumbfounded.

That was how we all felt then and there. I hid my shock by looking out of the large window next to me, overlooking the polished estate, and showing the gloomy skies. It was quite ironic really, the day after Mr. Grove's death and me being betrayed by Chad, it had been dark all week. Grey and black clouds hovered over the skies of Mason, and they refused to go away. Thunderstorms threatened all of us, and when it rained in Wisconsin, it poured. The weather, the skies, they all matched my mood, pure loneliness.

"Oh, yes, I forgot something. Last week, a day before his death, Mr. Grove gave me this envelope. He said it was of utmost importance, he instructed me to not even read it. He said that he wanted you to open it with only one person, he said someone you trusted your life with." Mr. Dawson handed me the envelope, and shut his briefcase, "I'll have the chauffer bring you back to your houses." And that was that.

~*~

Who did I trust with my life?

I couldn't choose Lucy or Shelly because I could never choose between the two of them. Portlyn and Penelope and I were only starting to become friends. Devon and Trevor may have been on my side with this war against Chad, but they weren't entirely my friends. Nico and Grady were out of the question, I loved them to death, but they could be chickens most of the time. Zora was, quite devious, so she was a no-no. All that was left was Tawni and Chad.

Chad shredded my heart into oblivion and before putting it into the shredder he stomped all over it and laughed at it. Tawni was, my closest friend. When we first met, she was conceited, but now she was acting a little more like me, (well, the happy sunshine part of me). So, Tawni hands down.

When I walked into the house, I found Tawni, and motioned for her to come over here with me. She followed my room, and closed to door, putting all the locks in place. I was really paranoid, so I took my swively chair and wedged the top of it under my doorknob. Tawni took my iHome and pressed play, blaring the music loud enough so no one could hear me talk.

_I, I, just died in your eyes, eyes_

_Just died in your eyes, eyes_

_Just died in your eyes_

How ironic, Died in Your Eyes by Kristinia DeBarge just had to be on. Tawni moved over to me, waiting for me. I took out an envelope, and spoke for the first time in over a week, "I went to Mr. Grove's lawyer, and he gave me this letter and said that Mr. Grove gave it to him a day before he died, and that he had been instructed not to read it. Only me and someone I trusted." I informed her in a whisper, my voice rusty from not being used in so long. She just nodded and waited for me to open the letter, which I did, but the paper was blank.

"It's blank." Tawni stated looking at it weirdly, "Did he use some kind of invisible ink?"

Then, suddenly, words began to write themselves on the paper, except, they were being written in the same scrawl as Mr. Grove. We stared incredulously at the letter, watching as words were written.

_Dear Sonny and Tawni, there's no time right now to explain this in a thorough conversation. Sonny, did you keep the promise you made to me when you were little?_

I stared at the paper, the writing had stopped, "What promise?" I asked Tawni. Then words began to be written again.

_The promise you made to me when I gave you Moo-Moo. I gave you the cow print journal and told you to put it somewhere in your room where you'd always know where it is. I told you to never ever write in it until I told you to._

I thought about Moo-Moo, and remembered my birthday party from when I was five, I decided even though it may have been crazy, I'd respond to the paper, "Yeah, I kept the promise."

Tawni looked at me and the paper, "We're talking to a dead person!" She said, shock and slight amusement crept over her face, "Oh my gosh we're talking to a dead person!"

_Yes, Tawni, you are talking to a dead person, but that's beside the point, Sonny, I need you to get the journal and open it. Just open it . . ._

"Get the notebook Sonny!" Tawni whisper-yelled as I searched frantically around the room, I reached into the jewelry box to grab the key that went with the diary and my hands searched shoeboxes until I found the thick, dusty cow print labeled diary, and unlocked the journal. When I opened it to the first page, words like the one on the letter began to form again.

_Perfect, perfect, I'm terribly sorry about my abrupt departure, but I knew I was next on his list. Now before you go off asking the what's and how's of this paranormal activity, I must tell you that it is my duty to be kind of like your guardian angel. It's against the laws of the dead to tell you who killed me, but I can clue you in. You'll know when I need you two to talk to me; you'll feel a strange presence all around you. Now, the killer is a conniving person, the unexpected. You cannot trust anyone but each other, not Zora, not Nico or Grady, or anyone from the Falls._

"Especially Chad, right Mr. Grove?" Tawni asked growling the word Chad

_You actually trust may trust Chad, he was the only person who has been with you both at the same times of all the murderers, and I have it from good authority of his guardian angel that Chad's soon to barge in and ask Sonny why she's so sad._

I saw Tawni look back at the clock, and her look became impatient, though knowing Tawni, she probably wanted to scream to the world that I was speaking again.

_Okay, back on topic, now I need you two to promise me you will not trust anyone but each other, and stick together in these next few weeks, the killer will soon slip and give you a piece of evidence that will at first slip by you, be very aware of everything you're told by everyone. Now goodbye girls, and at 9:50 p.m, prepare for a crowd Sonny!_

The book closed magically and locked itself, I put it up on a shelf, looking at the clock, it was only 7 p.m, what did he mean crowd, "So, Tawni, what do we do now?" I asked Tawni, who was sifting through my closet.

"I'm going to go talk to your parents." She stated and went into her room, I heard her run down the stairs squealing. I sighed, and shuffled my iPod:

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky,_

_I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why…_

Oh, well isn't that just great?

~*~

"Tawni, I really don't understand what you're doing." I urged on as she took out a black dress that seemed kind of short and a large bright red belt.

"It doesn't matter what I'm doing, what matters is what you're wearing. When I was looking through your closet you had no dress suitable for this, so I want you to take mine!" She handed me the dress, then took out red heels. "Well go on, get dressed!" She coaxed me into my room and closed the door giggling.

I sighed and reluctantly put the dress on. It was strangely a perfect fit, like it was tailor made for me. The heels were going to take some getting used to, but I would live. When I looked at the calendar, I saw this day was marked with a red sharpie, large circles forming around it, and then I remembered what we had all forgotten.

It was my birthday today.

With the funeral and the killings, I had all spaced out that July 15, was my birthday. I groaned, but then Tawni came in with a silky purple knee-high dress and gold ballet flats, "I see you realized what day it is." She said, smiling to herself, "You're really starting to wear off on me Sonny, c'mon let's go downstairs before the limo ditches us."

"Limo, what limo are you talking about Tawni?" I asked suspiciously as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the stairs. When we reached to doorway I saw that everyone was dressed up in tuxedoes and dresses. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing?" I asked.

They both shrugged, "This was Tawni's idea, not ours." My mom said.

"Oh, Sonny, gosh, I completely forgot your makeup, hair and jewelry!" Tawni exclaimed, looking nervous, she looked in her purse and smiled, "I have the perfect jewelry and makeup in here! Thank gosh!" She grabbed my wrist again and led me out the door, and pushed Chad out of the way, "I've always wanted to do that." She said and ran to the limos.

There were two limos because Tawni didn't want Chad to be near me. So we separated, girls in one limo, boys in another. So we all piled into the limo together, I could smell all their designer perfumes and see their custom-made handbags and dresses. As soon as the limo began to roll out of the ranch, Tawni turned me around, so I was facing Zora, and my back was to her. She started combing my hair, and I could feel barrettes flying all over my hair, pinning it up, and after ten minutes she smiled. She turned me again to face her and put makeup on me, I felt something wet spray my wrist, I looked down to see her perfume next to it, "Well, go on, rub it onto your wrists and neck." So I did just that.

"Hey, she actually looks like she put effort into her appearance." Penelope remarked, snickering a little, but then stopped when Portlyn glared at her,

"Well I think you'll look fine on national television." She said smiling to make up for her friends mistake. Wait, national television?

"What do you mean national television?" I asked looking at Tawni who was glaring at a slouching Portlyn.

"Oops, forgot about that." Portlyn mumbled, looking away.

~*~

Well it turns out I was having a "Super Seventeen" birthday bash at Lake Love in the Green Bay, celebrities and press were going to be there, my first Hollywood type party! When I stepped out of the limo behind Tawni, I was blinded by the flashing lights of dozens of cameras, "Whoa," I whispered to Zora, "this is so cool!" When we got inside, the music was blaring and I could see Boys Like Girls performing on stage.

"Tawni, did you do all of this?" I asked incredulously as we entered the dance floor where I could see people like Miley Cyrus and Ashley Tisdale already dancing to the latest song.

"Yeah, I did. Aren't I just the best at planning parties?" She complimented herself, "Hey Sonny, come up to the stage to say thanks to everyone!" She urged on, pushing me to the top of the dance floor and onto the stage where Boys Like Girls had just finished the song. I took the microphone from the lead singer and looked at the crowd, 9:23 p.m.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you all so much for coming to my 'Super Seventeen'! I hope you have—" I felt someone push my guitar at me, "—What's going—?"

"Okay everyone, I know, I feel kind of like Kanye right now—no offense Taylor—but I think we all want to hear Sonny sing, something she's amazing at. Sonny, choose a song, any song you want, something that describes your feelings!" Tawni said super fast and ran off of the stage. I was gaping at the clapping crowd, what the heck!? Well thanks a lot Tawni, how do I feel? I remembered all the songs that I had played on my iPod, how sad and depressing they felt, and played the first cords to the song:

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky, Mmmm  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you  
Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close I feel like coming undone_

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of Heaven

It's half full and I won't wait here all day  
I know you're saying that you'll be here anyway  
But you're untouchable  
Burning brighter than the sun  
Now that you're closer, feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on

Oh, In the middle of the night  
We could form this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of Heaven

Oh, oh I'm caught up in you  
Oh, oh, oh  
Untouchable burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, oh oh

Oh, Oh, In the middle of the night  
We could form this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of Heaven

After the last chord, I sighed, forcing a smile, then felt courage surging through me as the crowd cheered. 9:30 p.m. I don't know what happened to me, something bubbling inside me, forcing me to say the words forming in my head.

"I know I'm just one person. A small town girl from a small town state in this crazy place called Hollywood. I know that I'm just one of the actresses from 'Chuckle City'. But when something happens to me, I know it's happened to someone before. Seeing something so utterly tragic, something so heartbreaking, you know you're not alone. I want every girl in the room to raise their hand if they've ever had a crush on someone that seemed way out of their league." I said, and surprisingly, every girl in the room raised their hands, even me. "How many have ever liked the guy so much, that you fell so hard for him even though you were pretty sure he hated you." Every girl kept their hand up. "I know that I'm still a small person in Hollywood, but I'm not alone. I liked a guy so much and my heart got broken by him, into billions of tiny pieces. It felt like someone had pounded it with a hammer and shredded it over and over and over again. The worst part is, I let myself believe he liked me, which I know is totally stupid, I practically set myself up for that beating. Then I saw him with another girl, it's like a song stuck on replay in your head. It keeps playing over and over again, and you begin to hate it so much that the next time you hear it, you practically throw up in disgust of how annoying it seems to you." I paused for a moment, seeing that everyone had their eyes glued to me.

"Life hurts, love hurts, we all find that out. Nothing can change it, no matter how hard you try to defend yourself. Even if you let your guard down for a second, that still gives someone the chance to creep in their and steal your soul. No matter what you do, you can't stop love from killing you inside, no matter how hard you try." I paused again, looking at the ground embarrassingly, "Thanks again for coming." I said and stepped off the stage.

My mom hugged me the second I moved away from the stage, "I'm so proud of you sweetie." She whispered in my ear and walked away, revealing Chad, who was ignoring the look Tawni was giving him as she walked by my side.

"What do you want Chad?" I asked harshly and he looked mad.

"We need to talk. Alone." He demanded, uh oh.

What have I done!?

~*~

**Okay, I may have been in a bad mood as I typed this, but I tried to add some happy parts with the dead Mr. Grover. Thanks for reading, review please!**


	6. Two Is Better Then One

**Oh my gosh guys, thank you so much!! When I looked at my email and saw 24 new messages I was super duper happy! It means so much that you guys like my story!! Now a much happier chapter because I'm in a much happier mood!**

**Cocosunshine23, BoulderGirl1059, Mintystar67, Sonny days, BehindTheRedCurtain, FriendOfTheFallen-x, ChannyFan4ever, .jesus.**

**hannahpie45, srk1231, lp2014, monkey87, bandme7, thegirlwhoneverstoppedreading, Mira94, CDCxoxKNIGHT18, schnauzerlover, SparklingPC********, ChannyFan4ever, ****Imaniillusion********, jacksp518, twistedpretzel, CobraCamTV********, readergirl12345, AlexaheartsJustinKelly, Harryfan94********, ****DmslilAngel103, Black Raven Midnight, ****lalawriter2000, ****Klutzy-Side-of-Alice**

**It keeps getting bigger and bigger! 34 reviews, thank you so much again!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance!!**

~*~

**-Home Is Where The Heart Is-**

**-Two Is Better Then One-**

As Chad grabbed my arm, I gave Tawni a distressed look, mouthing, "Help me!".

"She's not going to help you right now sunshine!" Chad growled, tightening his grip on my arm.

"Ouch!" I cried trying to squirm out of his grasp, "Let me go you…you—freak!" I yelled out, and grabbed the attention of a few onlookers, "Don't mind us," I said, "just a nice girl from Wisconsin being dragged off by a crazed Mackenzie Falls maniac!"

They all gave me weird looks, "Enjoy the party!" I yelled out to them desperately as Chad dragged me. He led me outside and to Lake Love; it looked so pretty under the moonlight. There was a pink rosebush next to where Chad had stopped; I looked to the lake to see yellow tulips sprouting on the shore next to some kind of white flower.

But that wasn't the problem right now, I just hate it when my mind wonders.

"Sonny, what the heck is your problem? First you go on some speaking strike and then you have this huge speech on broken hearts on national television. Are you stupid or incredibly insane!?" He yelled at me, making obscene arm gestures.

"What's that supposed to mean, what's my problem? The better question is what's your problem? You act like it was no big deal that I caught you making out with Missy, or should I remind you that Missy hates my guts? Can I get back to my party now, because I really don't want to be caught on camera with you, or anywhere near you come to think of it!" I yelled back at him, making the same obscene arm gesture, I walked off to the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, running after me, "Should I remind you that you hate my guts so why on earth do you care?!" I opened the door and Selena Gomez's voice broke through the door:

_I figured it out,_

_You're all about walking tall on the people you knock down,_

_Well stop and erase!_

_Cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face!_

"Well now you're the stupid one!" I yelled out to him over the blaring music, "You thought I hated you?" Was he insane, (well I did hate him, but that's for an entirely different reason that we've already gone over), did he think that before the whole Missy thing that I had hated him?

Now a different song was playing, the DJ was blasting a tune by Jason Derulo, Watcha Say, I think?

_Cause when the roof caved in and truth came out,_

_I just didn't know what to do,_

_But when I become a star,_

_We'll be living so large,_

_ I'll do anything for you!_

Personally I didn't like the lyrics, it was about a guy who wanted his girlfriend back even though he cheated on her. It's like he's saying, I love you and cheated on you, but I when I become a hit, I'll get you anything you want.

"What do mean Sonny?" Chad asked, looking at me strangely.

"What made you think I hated you? I thought after the movie party and the fireworks it was beyond obvious." I paused to look at him, "I liked you—note the past tense—and I personally thought I made it pretty clear you…you…insensitive jerkthrob!" I told him, and got really angry suddenly. Had he been leading me on just to get me undressed like Missy? Had he been using me to get to Missy? Why am I having this freaky internal conflict?

Where's my guardian angel when I need him?!

~*~

"…and then after that I got paint spilled down my shirt by her!" I complained to Tawni who was staring at me like I was infected with some kind of disease.

"I just asked you if you slapped Chad." She said, shaking her head. She looked over me and her shoulders dropped, sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking behind to see Devon partying it up with Ashley Tisdale. Wasn't she engaged or something? "Oh, I'm sorry Tawni—" I stopped in mid-sentence when Jordin Sparks' new song began to play in my head.

_S-S-S-S-SOS_

_S-S-S-S-SOS_

I looked at Tawni, and then over towards the stage to see a depressed Chad, "C'mon Tawni, let's get the other girls." I said, taking her wrist and searching the crowd to see Penelope, Portlyn, and Chloe all looking slightly upset. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jake is dancing with Miley again." Penelope growled, she was totally in love with Jake Ryan and looked ready to kill somebody.

"Once again, Nick's off with Selena even though he promised he'd dance with me!" Chloe said, referring to Nick Jonas.

"Trevor is off doing God knows what with Chelsea!" Portlyn said pouting, even though Chad disapproved dating someone in the cast, she still had a major crush on Trevor.

"Well Devon is with Ashley." Tawni cried, glaring at a wasted Ashley Tisdale.

"Come to the dance floor with me." I said grinning. They all followed my lead and went to the heart of it all. "Now, let's make them all jealous, those crazy girls don't know who their messing with." I said and began bopping my head to Evacuate the Dance Floor.

Soon we were all laughing and giggling to the song, I turned to see Tawni slightly dancing with Joe, and a very jealous Devon who had pushed Ashley away to glare at them. I tapped Tawni and nodded towards Devon, she smiled and started dancing with us all again.

_Let the music play,_

_He won't get away_

_This groove he can't ignore_

_And he won't leave you anymore!_

By the end of the song I had requested, all of the boys looked ticked off, and shaking their heads. We waved to them and started cracking up; we went back to drinking the fruit punch and just talking like best friends.

_"…and then she started…"_

_"…oh my gosh, me too…"_

_"…really? I thought…"_

Normal gossip prevailed and eventually Devon, Trevor, Nick, Jake, and Chad all walked over to us.

"What the heck were you doing over there with Joe, Tawni?" Devon asked, clearly furious.

"Dancing, it's a party silly." She said in a 'duh' tone, then smirked, "Why do you care?" She asked, and Devon just stood there, (clearly flustered). She laughed and tossed her hair, turning back to me with the largest smile on her face.

"Penelope, I thought you were going to dance with me." Jake said.

Penelope raised her brows at me, and turned to Jake with a suspicious look on her face, "Why, Jake, you did promise me one, but you wasted them all on Miley." She said pointing to the giggling girl, who wiggled her fingers at Jake and winked at him, blowing him a kiss. She laughed at him and turned to the circle.

"What about you Chloe?" Nick asked desperately.

Chloe's eyes got wide, but she kept her cool and turned to the cheater, "I don't know Nick, why don't you go ask Selena?" She asked shaking her head.

"Portlyn…?" Trevor offered, and she just shook her head.

"Nah, I smell cherry lip gloss on you." She said.

All that was left was Chad and me. What the heck was he going to say?

"Random." He seethed out. Oh so that's how it was going to be?

"Drama pants." I shot back.

"Walk with me." He said to me, (more like commanded though)

"What do you want?" I said distressingly, as I waved to the girls who looked like they didn't know what to do.

"Chad, give her back!" Chloe cried, grabbing my arm towards them.

"No, we need to talk!" He yelled back, grabbing my other arm.

"Whoa, that hurt!" I grimaced in pain of my arms being pulled apart

"She's with us!" Chloe shouted at him, the girls grabbing my arm also

"Well now she's with us!" Chad shouted back, pulling me towards him and the guys who'd also grabbed my arm.

"Guys *ow* can you please *ow* stop pulling *ow* on my arms? OW!" I screeched, causing both of them to drop my arms. "Thank you." I said softly, brushing my shoulders. "Hey what time is it?" I asked, curious to see if Mr. Grove's vision had been a bluff.

"Oh, it um…" Tawni trailed off, looking at the clock, "…about 9:44." Still six minutes to go. "Oh, the couple's dance is going to start in a minute!" She squealed, shaking Zora, (who'd popped out of nowhere).

As if on cue, at 9:46 the DJ announced a couple's dance with the song Two Is Better Then One by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift. "Grab your special partner for this sweet tune." He said. **(A/N: If you want, you can listen to the song right now, I am!)**

I felt someone tap my shoulder, and turned to see Chad wave to me. "What?" I squeaked out nervously, this wasn't awkward at all.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked. WHAT?! I turned to the others, but they were too busy with their guys. Ugh, what am I supposed to do.

I sighed, regretting what I was about to do, "Fine, as long as you don't mention Missy or Callie or Coral!" I said.

"Who's Missy?" He asked curiously.

"The girl you were with in the woods." I said in a duh tone.

"Oh, you mean Misty?" He corrected. Yeah Chad, it's Misty, let's go with that. He couldn't even remember the name of the girl that he'd hooked up with.

He led me to the dance floor, this felt an awful lot like that fake prom dance. It was pretty awkward the first few seconds of swaying together like the other couples. Zac and Vanessa were beside us and I could clearly see Chad glare at Zac. I honestly don't know what his deal with Zac was, but I thought it was pretty funny of how clueless Zac was to the hatred thing going on.

"Can I ask you a question Sonny?" Chad asked me at the same time the song started.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you hate me?" I looked into his stupid sparkly eyes and thought hard. Did I hate Chad Dylan Cooper? He was the boy who claimed to know it all, who seemed so tough on the exterior, but too much a softie when broken.

"Of course I don't hate you, I'm just very, very angry at you right now." I replied, wondering if I had said the right answer. Then again, there was no—whoa, did he just twirl me?

_I remembered every look upon your face,_

_The way you rolled your eyes, the way you taste_

"This song is so sweet." I cooed as he dipped me, (yes, actual dippage!).

"If you don't hate me then, what am I to you?" He asked, continuing on our conversation that I had tried to steer away from.

"Well…um…you see…you're." I stuttered out. "I'm not exactly sure Chad. Whatever you are to me doesn't really matter right now."

"Well why not?" He asked as if it were the simplest thing on the planet.

"Well, we have to think about the incident, and the not-so-friendly relationship between our shows. We also have to add the fact that these past few months between us haven't been the kindest on our part. Then the fact that you're an egotistical jerk face." I blabbered away oh-so boringly, but he seemed to be enjoying it from the amused look on his face. "What's so funny Chad?"

"You seem to think things out so thoroughly, planning and plotting your way through everything. Haven't you ever just done something spur of the moment?" He asked grinning at me.

"Well…there was when…no but…I got nothing." I admitted, as he twirled me. "Chad, the truth is that I do like you, I really do. It's just that I'm not sure if I trust you yet. I can't exactly let you back in because of what you did to me." I said truthfully, when I landed into his arms, just a little too close for my comfort.

_Two…_

_Is better then one_

The song ended, and then I heard clapping. I turned to see that there had been a circle surrounding us, everyone had been watching. I looked around at the crowd, then I found myself staring at the clock. 9:50, Mr. Grove was right.

~*~

I found Stella and Woody sitting down at one of tables surrounding the dance floor. "Hey," I said, "what are you guys doing? There was just a slow dance." I asked.

Stella sighed shoving invitations to the wedding in my face, "I know it's your birthday, but can you please make sure I didn't miss anybody on the guest list?" She pleaded, so I sat down across from Woody and began to sift through the papers.

"Where are Woody's parents on here?" I asked them both.

Stella gave me a stern look, "Woody's parents died during 9/11 when they went on vacation."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized awkwardly, I felt so stupid for asking the question. "I'll just go now." I stood up and left, meeting up with Tawni.

"Hey Sonny, can you come to the bathroom with me?" She asked me, letting go of Devon for a second.

"Sure." I said, and searched around the room, "Where is it anyways?"

We walked all over the place until we realized that they were outside. I went out to wash my hands after, and realized Tawni wasn't there. Knowing Tawni though, she got really impatient, she's probably outside waiting for me. Though I only heard someone come in.

I went outside and was greeted by darkness and the cool breeze of a summer knight. But on the ground I could see the outline of a limp body. I rushed over to it, and kneeled before it. I searched around the object, but it was only wet and sticky. It smelled like rust and salt, kind of like blood.

I found a flashlight and turned it on. When I shined it on the figure it showed a blood covered Tawni. "Oh my God!" I cried gasping, "Tawni, are you there? Tawni, answer me!" I shouted with tears forming in my eyes. I frantically searched for her wrist, there was still a pulse.

I heard a "Sonny?" and turned to see Chad rushing over to me, flashlight in hand. "Why are you covered in blood?"

I turned over fully and ran into Chad's arms. "It's not mine. It's Tawni's!" I screamed, and completely lost it, and began to sob uncontrollably.

~*~

**Okay, that might not have been the smartest place to end the chapter. Okay, I think there's going to be ten chapters, there may be nine, but I'm aiming towards ten. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm super duper excited, I was hoping to get maybe twenty reviews for this story, but I have over forty already! This story might take longer to get updated because another SWAC story idea popped into my mind that I really liked.**

**Cocosunshine23, BoulderGirl1059, Mintystar67, Sonny days, BehindTheRedCurtain, FriendOfTheFallen-x, ChannyFan4ever, .jesus.**

**hannahpie45, srk1231, lp2014, monkey87, bandme7, thegirlwhoneverstoppedreading, Mira94, CDCxoxKNIGHT18, schnauzerlover, SparklingPC****, ChannyFan4ever, ****Imaniillusion****, jacksp518, twistedpretzel, CobraCamTV****, readergirl12345, AlexaheartsJustinKelly, Harryfan94****, ****DmslilAngel103, Black Raven Midnight, ****lalawriter2000, ****Klutzy-Side-of-Alice,**** cute854854, whitesoxgirl22, paige026, ****Joker236, ****LittleMizzLozZziiie, ****obsessedwithbooks, Jellybeanzi, **

**^^Thank you so much for reviewing/favoriting/alerting (:**

**Special shout out to Joker236 who had this story in their story: One House, One Dream, A Whole Lot of Pie, I recommend reading it, it's really good!**

**Sorry for the kind of short chapter ):**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance!!**

~*~

**-Home Is Where The Heart Is-**

**-It Came In A Dream-**

I scolded myself mentally for letting my guard down for the night. Tawni could have been dead, she almost was. If I had taken any longer she would have died from blood loss.

Whoever did this to Tawni was either at the party or had gotten past security and snuck into it uninvited. But who did it? Who hated my friends enough to do such a thing? What was their motive for all of this? These were questions that remained unanswered.

"Is she going to be okay Sonny?" Devon asked worryingly, there was caring in his voice. Looks like someone actually expresses their emotions in Hollywood, unlike another person I know. But I really shouldn't be mad at Chad. After all he did try to cover Tawni's wounds with his jacket before going inside to get help.

"The paramedics said she was borderline stable." I replied soothingly, just because I was upset didn't I had to make the others upset also.

"Some party." Penelope muttered under her breath, "First you did that speech, then we showed up the guys, and now Tawni's hurt."

"Well…look on the bright side!" I cheered to her. She raised here eyebrows at me.

"What would that be?" She inquired.

"Well…I don't know, maybe…the barely enough light side?" I squeaked out causing her to shake her head.

"You can be so naive sometimes, Sonny." She commented. She kind of sounded like Tawni, in some weird messed up way.

~*~

I sat outside of the operating room that Tawni was in, tapping my foot impatiently, I was waiting for them to tell me if Tawni was okay. She was—dare I say it—my best friend, and best friends stick to each other no matter what.

The doors next to me burst open with surgeons in their suits, I stood up and confronted them, "Is she okay, is Tawni going to make it?"

"Ma'am, Miss Hart will be fine, although she'll have to spend a few weeks in the medical center to recover. There was a lot of blood loss but, she's made it this far." A man assured me.

"Can I see her now?"

"Go right ahead, she's unconscious right now because of the drugs we gave her." Another surgeon explained to me. I didn't care, I just wanted to see my friend!

I rushed past them to see Tawni lying in a hospital bed looking so pale. I lifted my purse and took out some items. Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa lipstick, a silver mirror that her mom gave her, a picture of herself, and a picture of the entire cast laughing together from a picnic we had had a while ago.

"Hey Tawni," I began, "I know you can't hear me, and talking to a knocked out person would be classified as completely losing it. Then again, I can't lose something I never had." I began to get off topic again, darn it!

"Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that even though when I first came here you hated my guts, I'm just really happy that we got to become friends. You have something to look forward to when you wake up; Devon won't want to leave your side, all that staring and obsessing over him completely paid off. I really want to thank you for all you've done for me, like the movie night, and tonight," I looked at the clock, it was 3 am, "well, last night. You got a dress for me and everything, and used all of your stuff to help me. Oh, and for shunning Chad after what he did to me, and not think we were both delusional when Mr. Grove started talking to us from the dead. Oh, that reminds me!"

I took out the cow print journal and opened it, hoping Mr. Grove would be here. "Mr. Grove?" I asked.

_Hello Sonny and unconscious Tawni! I see that you're both alive and kicking, well at least one of you is both. Don't worry Sonny, Tawni isn't scheduled to be here for a very long time. I know, I'm her guardian angel too! You'll both live long happy lives and stay best friends. Hope you had a nice Super Seventeen Sonny._

"Well, you were watching over the whole time, and at the end it wasn't so super." I told the paper.

_Oh yes, that's right. Well I hope you've been paying close attention to the signs that the killer has left. There's one major clue that I wish you would have picked up on already. He's going to get sloppier soon, it's only a matter of time before he's revealed._

"What does that mean?"

_You'll soon see Sonny, you'll soon see. I want you to be on red alert Sonny, Tawni is safe because she's in the hospital, but you're going to be on the ranch alone. Stick with Zora and Chloe; they're your safest buddies on the ranch. Tell Tawni I said hello! Goodbye Sonny!_

"Goodbye Mr. Grove." I said, and closed the journal. I heard someone groan and looked at Tawni, whose mouth was slightly twitching. "Tawni, are you awake?" I asked frantically, stuffing the book back inside the purse.

"Ugh…" She moaned loudly. Amazing, even half-conscious she still made an entrance. "Sonny," She whispered out, slightly opening her eyes, "that you?" She asked.

"Tawni, you're awake!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"Ugh, it's so…bright." She mustered out, opening her eyes fully. "Ouch!" She cried when she moved her head, "My head kills!" She complained.

"Well you were hit with some kind of object." I said to her, happy to have her back.

"That's right." She said, "Sonny, did the person who killed Mr. Grove, did they do this to me?"

"That's what Mr. Grove 'said' in the journal."

"Is the killer going to try and hurt me again?"

"Nope, Mr. Grove said that you're going to be fine. It's me that he's worried about though." I assured her.

"I want you to get that idiot who did this to me. I don't care if it's Nico or Grady, heck, even Devon, I just want him in prison." Tawni said viciously, I just nodded, (because we all know how Tawni gets when she doesn't get her way…).

~*~

Tawni was released from the hospital a week later, leaving a space of only two weeks until my sister's wedding. My cast, Mackenzie Falls, my family, Woody, and Nate were all in my large living room talking and laughing together.

"…and it turns out, it wasn't a time machine, it was a clock!" Nico and Grady exclaimed to Serena and Daisy, (who hadn't tried to get me in a trouble all day), the two little girls began to laugh at the best friends' stupidity.

Stella was exchanging beauty tips with Tawni, Penelope, and Portlyn. My mom and dad were discussing town gossip with my Aunt Sissy and Uncle Hammy. The Mackenzie Fall boys were doing God-knows-what with my sister's Cosmo Magazine. Nate was talking to Woody and amazingly not punching him in the face, (oh you all know he wants to!). Chloe and I were just talking about the dresses we had chosen for the wedding.

"I'm thinking midnight blue or baby blue." Chloe said unsurely.

"Blue is definitely your color. My sister found this amazing yellow dress that I'm wearing as a bridesmaid. I have to show you Serena's flower crown she's wearing." I gushed to her.

"What about…" Chloe leaned into me, "…Nate?"

"I think he's supposed to be the maid of honor even though he's a boy. He's my sister's closest friend and she wanted him to be in the wedding." I explained to Chloe. I looked at Nate, then Stella, they belonged together. I wanted to yell at Stella for being so stubborn, and refusing to admit her feelings for Nate, (which we are all well aware she has. I'm no idiot!).

"That must be pure torture, having to watch your best friend, the girl you're in love with, get married to another guy." Chloe clucked her tongue in disapproval towards Woody, "If Stella hadn't met Woody, maybe she would have realized her feelings for Nate. How did Stella meet Woody?" Chloe questioned.

"Two years ago he came into town broke, willing to do any work, so my dad offered him a job here. Eventually he and Stella fell in love." I said.

"That's not that romantic." Chloe whined, obviously not pleased.

Stella stood up, wrapped in Woody's arms, "We're going to go to bed, Woody's tired, and tomorrow we have to go the caterer." She waved bye to everyone and walked outside.

I closed the space between Tawni and I, and took a seat next to her. "Hey Tawni, you feeling okay, any headaches?" I asked, sounding like a worried mother.

"Yeah I'm fine…I guess…" Tawni trailed off, biting her lip. "Sonny, I've been having a really strange, reoccurring dream."

"Really? What was the dream about?" I asked curiously.

"It's strange, because it happened when I was knocked out at your party. I saw Mr. Grove's face, then Toy Story started playing in my head, Woody and Buzz coming back home to Andy. Every single time though, the lines when they came home were different. They kept saying 'I told you I'd find you again' or 'I've been waiting so long'. It's just really creeping me out." Tawni admitted with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, that's the movie where that kid moves away and Woody and Buzz search everywhere for him and refuse to give…up…" I trailed off. Woody, Buzz, Woody, Buzz, coming home.

"In the end of your dream, what happens?" I asked urgently.

"At the end, all I see is this body covered in blood, it's so disgusting. I just can't get the dream out of my head." Tawni said.

"Mr. Grove appeared in the beginning of the dream? Buzz…Woody…Stella, STELLA!" I cried, jumping up.

"What is it Sonny?" My mom asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Mom, I'll be right back." I yelled out and bolted outside, I paused looking around frantically. I saw the pathway to Stella and Woody's cabin and sprinted down, hoping to get there in time.

When I reached to cozy log cabin, I walked around the perimeter cautiously. I knocked lightly on the door, but it was already open, "Stella…" I whispered out. Looking around, all I saw was their mahogany table with a lone white candle in a silver platter. The dark red rugs were scuffed with footmarks and…drag marks. "Stella!" I yelled out loud. The house had an eerie silence to it. Dead silence. I maneuvered my way around the house to the back door, which was open. I looked out of the door and saw snapped twigs and a piece of cloth in the woods that was behind the house. The woods that led up to the mountain. I stepped outside, "STELLA!" I yelled, "Stella, are you there."

Nothing.

I heard a loud rumble of footsteps coming up the passageway to the front of the house. The chatter of excited and anxious voices soon filled the cabin. I walked solemnly over to the others.

"Sonny, why on earth did you run off like that? What are you crazy!?" My dad yelled at me.

"Dad, Stella's not here." I whispered out.

"Sonny what the heck are you talking about?"

"Stella, Buzz took Stella!" I practically screamed at him.

My dad looked at me incredulously, "That's impossible Sonny, Woody would have protected Stella."

"No, he wouldn't." I stuttered out. Afraid for what I would have to say next.

"Sonny, what are you talking about?" My dad asked again, this time frustration was edged into his voice.

"Dad, we haven't been able to find out where Buzz escaped because he's been under our noses this whole time! Daddy, Woody is Buzz and he's going to hurt Stella!"

~*~

**Hey, now you know who the killer is, am I right?! I was going to have it in the last chapter, but because it took me forever to update I decided to tell you this chapter. Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
